All You Need Is Love
}} "All You Need Is Love" (Lo que necesitas es amor) es una canción compuesta por John Lennon, y acreditada a Lennon/McCartney, fue interpretado en vivo por primera vez por The Beatles en Our World la primera transmisión global de televisión vía satélite recibida en 26 países y vista por más de 400 millones de personas el 25 de junio de 1967, la BBC comisionó a The Beatles a escribir una canción que seria la contribución del Reino Unido. Es una de las canciones más famosas del grupo. Estructura Como sería una transmisión mundial, se le dio un sentido internacional, abriendo con el himno francés "La Marseillaise", e incluye pedazos de otras piezas durante la larga salida incluyendo la segunda parte de la invención #8 en Fa de Johann Sebastian Bach, trasladada a Sol e interpretada con dos piccolos, "Greensleeves" (con cuerdas), "In The Mood" de Glenn Miller con saxofón, uno de los primeros éxitos de The Beatles, "She Loves You" coreado espontáneamente por John y la "Marcha Príncipe de Dinamarca" de Jeremiah Clarke al final. Varias fuentes incluyendo al productor de The Beatles George Martin han confundido o mal recordado la cita de Bach como parte del "Conciertos de Brandeburgo n.º 2". Se puede escuchar a Lennon mencionar el título "Yesterday". La estructura de la canción es compleja. La parte principal (el verso) esta en el poco usual tiempo 7/4 con dos medidas de 7/4, una de 8/4, luego regresa a 7/4 con los coros repetidamente cantando "Love, love, love" hacia arriba donde entra la voz de Lennon cantando: :“ There's nothing you can do that can't be done :Nothing you can sing that can't be sung :Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game :It's easy ” En contraste, el coro es simple: "All you need is love", en tiempo 4/4 repetido contra la respuesta de los metales pero, cada coro tiene solamente siete medidas lo opuesto a las usuales ocho, y la séptima es 6/4, luego regresa al verso en 7/4. Lennon había experimentado con tiempos mezclados, la canción "We Can Work It Out" de 1965 tiene un puente de 16 compuesto por Lennon en el cual yuxtapone 4 medidas de 4/4 y 3/4 cada una. "All You Need Is Love" continua siendo una de las dos únicas canciones (junto con "Money" de Pink Floyd de 1973) escritas en tiempo 7/4 en lograr llegar al top 20 en los Estados Unidos. En la película Yellow Submarine (1968) el segundo verso además de la parte instrumental no fueron incluidos, además los últimos coros fueron cambiados, el "All together now", y "Everybody" se pusieron antes del último grupo de coros. Instrumentación *John Lennon: clavicémablo, banjo, voz principal y coros *Paul McCartney: contrabajo, bajo y coros. *George Harrison: violín, guitarra y coros. *Ringo Starr: batería y percusión. *George Martin: piano, orquestación y producción Transmisión vía satélite Fue la primera transmisión televisiva mundial de la historia. ‘Vía satélite’, como se anunciaba por aquellos tiempos. Cuatrocientos millones de personas alrededor del planeta se alistaron para presenciarla. Algunos no creían posible que la misma imagen se estuviera viendo simultáneamente en cada rincón de la Tierra. Pero era cierto, la tenían ante sus ojos. El 25 de junio de 1967, con el programa Our World (Nuestro mundo), se rompían las barreras de la distancia entre las naciones. Cada país podía mostrar al mundo lo que quisiera durante algunos segundos. Unos eligieron sus paisajes más representativos. Otros, sus monumentos, o indestructibles edificios, hasta que vino la sorpresa. Cuando el turno fue para Inglaterra, las cámaras enfocaron a la agrupación musical The Beatles. Cantaban desde su estudio de grabación, rodeados de amigos y familiares, una canción nueva que pronto se convertiría en himno de la paz. La voz de John Lennon repetía: all you need is love, todo lo que necesitas es amor. Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles